


Unhappy holiday

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: "Альфис выдохнула: как хорошо, что у неё был запасной сервер, куда каждые несколько минут копировалась вся информация, хранившаяся здесь. Возможно, на основе полученных данных, она сможет улучшить свой препарат, и вот тогда монстры действительно станут счастливы.По-настоящему счастливы..."





	Unhappy holiday

Андайн сегодня была настолько злой, как Чара в количестве тысячи экземпляров одновременно. Она загоняла Папайруса так сильно, что тот в буквальном смысле тащился домой, еле-еле волоча за собой ноги и думая только о том, как бы поскорее оказаться в тёплой постели в своей любимой кроватке в форме человеческого автомобиля. В голове было пусто, как в их холодильнике: Папайрус настолько уставал в последние дни, что у него просто не было сил готовить. Санс питался хот-догами, а сам младший брат успевал иногда перекусывать в перерывах между тренировками. Благо, Альфис в отличие от Андайн не была такой злой и из-за чего, мягко говоря, съехавшей с катушек.  
\- Да чтоб она плесенью покрылась, - беззлобно бурчал скелет, плетясь к уже видимым очертаниям дома в Сноудине. – Совсем бешеная стала…  
Андайн и в обычном-то состоянии не была особо мягкой и добродушной, но в последнее время её ярость с удвоенной, если не с утроенной силой хлестала наружу. Копья летали туда-сюда со скоростью света, максимально беззвучно и невероятно точно. Как Папайрус ещё не сломал себя в буквальном смысле, он сам не знал – ему порой на чисто интуитивном уровне удавалось уходить от атак или блокировать их своими защитными заклинаниями, которые начинали становиться похожими на самую настоящую магию, к которой Папайрус уже очень долгое время стремился.  
\- Санс, ты дома? – сипло крикнул скелет, на самом деле, не ожидая ответа: брат наверняка зависает в баре Гриллби, болтая с ним о том и сём и забив на свой пост и работу. Ох уж эта ленивая груда костей!  
Ширококостный скелет, разумеется, не ответил. Папайрус неприязненно поёжился и, шаркая каблуками своих красных сапог, побрёл в свою комнату: хотелось спать. На всё остальное глубоко плевать.

Стоило Папайрусу прикрыть глаза, как он сразу же вскочил: на мобильный телефон пришло сообщение от Альфис: «Прости, пожалуйста, Андайн. Она злится, что я забыла об её дне рождения». Так вот в чём было дело? Глава королевской стражи и лучшая ученица короля Азгора просто-напросто бесилась из-за такой мелочёвки в своих отношениях? Ох, ну а Папайрус-то там причём? Он-то в чём провинился?.. Но ответа на вопрос не было: Андайн просто на нём оттягивалась, выпуская свои эмоции наружу. И скелет был вынужден терпеть всё это практически беспрекословно. Оставалось надеяться, что лучшую из лучших скоро отпустит, и она вновь вернётся к своему обычному режиму.  
Сон, как назло, улетучился, оставляя о себе лишь приятные воспоминания. Папайрус разочарованно застонал: он настолько сильно устал, что был теперь не в силах уговорить собственный организм снова расслабиться и провалиться в царство сновидений. Провалявшись минут десять, скелет снова встал и, стуча голыми ступнями по полу, направился вон из помещения.  
Из комнаты Санса не доносилось никаких звуков, и Папайрус решил, что брат до сих пор не вернулся. Он спустился на кухню, где открыл холодильник и тоскливо вздохнул, оглядывая пустые полки да пару немытых контейнеров. И, как выяснилось парой минут позже, продуктов не было вообще: ни кетчупа, ни хлеба, ни макарон – ничего. Сансу глубоко плевать на подобного рода вещи, он никогда не будет заниматься домашним хозяйством, а Папайрус не был железным, чтобы всё-всё успевать – эта мысль разозлила его, и он, с силой захлопнув дверцу холодильника, пошёл обуваться: всё-таки стоило купить хотя бы немного продуктов, да приготовить что-нибудь поесть. Иначе сам Папайрус скоро в буквальном смысле кости сложит от голода – и случится в Подземелье самая нелепая смерть века.  
\- Где мой шарф? – скелет уже обулся в свои сапоги и теперь оглядывал коридор в поисках последней вещи, но шарфа нигде не было. – Ох, да чтобы Чаре икалось, за что мне всё это?! – воздел он руки к нему. Ответа опять же не пришло. Но из комнаты Санса донеслись какие-то звуки, словно старший брат ёрзал и копошился там чего-то.  
«Может, случайно прихватил?» - подумал Папайрус и, как был в обуви, поднялся наверх, предварительно постучавшись. Но Санс не ответил.  
\- Я вхожу, - объявил скелет и приоткрыл дверь.  
Его глаза удивлённо расширились, когда он увидел старшего брата. Санс сидел на стуле перед стареньким, но работающим компьютером, и тихо постанывал, запрокинув голову. Папайрус видел его со спины и не сразу понял, чем тот занимался. Однако буквально в следующую секунду младший брат заметил уголок своего красного шарфа, к которому Санс почему-то прижимался лицом, словно вдыхал в себя чужой запах.  
\- П-папайрус… - простонал он, сползая ниже, - п-пожалуйста… д-да…  
Его движения рукой ускорялись, и Папайрус вдруг осознал, свидетелем чего он стал. Смущение волной накатило на него, выбивая дух из костей, из-за чего скелет, не глядя себе под ноги, бросился вон из чужой комнаты, сломав что-то по пути и, кажется, умудрившись привлечь внимание брата. Стыд гнал скелета вон из дома. Он ведь собирался в магазин, чтобы закупиться продуктами? Отлично! Куда угодно, но только вон из дома!

Несмотря на ночное время суток, в Сноудине были магазины, работающие все двадцать четыре часа. К счастью, один из них находился в противоположном конце города, что позволило Папайрусу очень и очень долго не возвращаться обратно домой, где находился брат, сидящий перед компьютером с открытой вкладкой порно-сайта, занимающийся непристойностями.  
Подобное попросту не укладывалось в голове скелета: он не понимал, как такое вообще могло произойти?! Они ведь всегда были вместе, но Папайрус и думать не смел о том, чтобы воспринимать старшего брата как-то иначе. А как иначе-то? Он ведь его брат! Да, он любит его, ценит и уважает, но все эти чувства, давным-давно укоренившиеся в его оранжевой душе, были в рамках разумного, никогда не переступающие определённую черту, которая была и воспринималась Папайрусом как нечто имеющее место быть, но в то же время до чего доходить не надо было. Просто потому, что не было в этом нужды. Но сейчас Папс крепко задумался над тем, что ему довелось увидеть.  
Санс в последнее время был тихим и почти не создающим проблемы. Папайрус задумался, когда в последний раз, например, он выволакивал в хлам пьяного брата из бара Гриллби? Достаточно давно. Сейчас Санс если и пил, то в меру, не доводя себя до состояния икающей улитки с фермы Напстаблука. А где Санс проводит своё рабочее время? Папайрус краем уха слышал, что на своём посту, что было удивительно. Брат если и ленился, то там, где и должен быть. Это было очень странно. С чего вдруг старший брат стал превращаться в самый образцовый образец, когда он сроду таким не был? Хоть он и воспитал Папса, как подобает (так казалось самому Папайрусу), сам же Санс чем-то подобным не отличался. И именно поэтому Папсу казалось, что происходит что-то серьёзное, но длительные и сложные тренировки с бешеной Андайн выматывали его и просто не оставляли ни времени, ни сил на то, чтобы идти и разбираться со всем этим.  
А ещё Андайн, как будто специально, позабыла об их индивидуальных тренировках, где Папс учился готовить. По факту, он очень давно стоял у плиты и варил свои любимые макароны. Под рёбрами, чуть ниже, появилось приятное ощущение, которое скелет всегда испытывал, когда творил свои шедевры на кухне. Ему захотелось вновь ощутить жар, исходящий от включенной конфорки, вдохнуть пар от вскипевшей воды, мазнуть пальцем пасту и попробовать её на наличие соли… Как давно он не занимался этим. На душе – помимо остатков стыда и смятения – появилась горькая грусть. Папайрус так старался попасть в королевскую стражу, что совсем возложил на остальную часть жизни кость, которой в естественных условиях не было, но которую можно было наколдовать. Как это сделал Санс парой часов ранее, сжимающий пальцами красный шарф, вдыхающий его аромат и гулко стонущий имя младшего брата.  
Папайруса передёрнуло от омерзения: он любил брата, но сейчас Санс его отталкивал. Как вообще можно было скатиться до чего-то подобного?! Вокруг ведь столько разных монстров, есть и симпатичные (Папайрус даже сам был бы не против познакомиться с парой-тройкой монстров), почему именно он? Что в нём есть такого, чего нет в других? Почему именно Папайрус отличается от всей остальной толпы? И раз Санс занимается чем-то подобным, почему он не удостоверился в том, что не будет замеченным братом?  
Ведь чисто гипотетически, – Папс успокаивал себя тем, что это просто теория, просто предположение! – если бы сам Папайрус творил что-то подобное, он бы точно закрывал все двери, накладывал бы кучу заклинаний, чтобы брат не ощущал волнующих всплесков энергии, после чего тихо, максимально тихо творил свои грязные дела. А Санс вообще этим не озаботился! Хотя странно, что Папайрус только сегодня заметил его, ведь если брат и до этого делал что-то подобное, то у него получалось скрываться на отлично.  
Скелет очнулся: он стоял в магазине и на полном автомате выбирал спагетти, которые хотел бы сварить. В корзинке для покупок уже лежали две бутылки с кетчупом для брата, банка томатной пасты и полуфабрикаты в виде мясных котлет.   
\- Надеюсь, я хотя бы деньги не забыл, - пробубнил он себе под нос, скользя руками по карманам: к счастью, всё было при нём. – Отлично.  
Расплатившись, Папс покинул магазин и, тяжко вздохнув, направился обратно: у него был где-то час, может, даже больше, чтобы добраться до дома. Ещё есть время проветриться и прийти в норму. Возможно, Санс объяснит ему всё. Возможно, всё это – лишь недоразумение, и Папайрус просто накрутил себя. Он ведь наверняка многого не знает, так что произойти могло всё, что угодно. И обвинять или корить брата было явно рано. Поэтому Папс широко шагал в направлении дома, размышляя над тем, как он будет себя вести, когда окажется за порогом дома.

Скелет остановился перед дверями дома: в зале горел свет, значит, Санс всё-таки был там. До ушей даже доносились отдалённые звуки полуработающего телевизора. Папс с трудом собирал остатки мужества, после чего всё же открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь, тихо поставив пакет с едой на пол.  
\- О, ты вернулся! – голос Санса был неимоверно довольным. – Куда ходил? – он поленился встать с дивана и говорил оттуда, даже головы толком не повернув.  
\- Да так, в магазин, - Папайрус мысленно удивился, чего это его брат был таким спокойным. Он ведь… видел его. Скелет был уверен в этом на все сто… нет, двести процентов! – А то холодильник совсем пустой.  
\- Андайн совсем тебя загоняла? Что-то она какая-то злая в последнее время, - беззаботно поддерживал разговор старший брат.  
\- Да, не без этого, - Папс дошёл до кухни и принялся раскидывать продукты по полкам. В одном из шкафов опять нашёлся щенок, грызущий кость. – Санс!  
\- Что? – откликнулся тот.  
\- Сколько раз тебе говорить? Сколько раз повторять, чтоб ты не таскал к нам в дом этих… псов! – Папайрус скривился. – От них воняет, а потом остатки костей по всему дому разлетаются. И ты ходишь по ним. Это больно, между прочим.  
\- Что, кость нашла на кость? – скаламбурил старший брат.  
\- Санс!!! Это не смешно!!! – Папс был не в настроении. Мало того, что брат ведёт себя настолько нагло и непринуждённо, чем только сбивает его, так ещё и отказывается выполнять минимальный уровень просьб, периодически перерастающих уже в требования. – Ну сколько можно тебя просить? И ты опять раскидал по всему дому свои носки? – один из них нашёлся рядом с мусорным ведром.  
\- Я уберу, - мужественно пообещал низкорослый скелет. – Честно-честно.  
\- Ага. Конечно, - закатил глаза Папс. – Уберёт он…  
Всё смущение, все сомнения, которые грызли его последние несколько часов, как ветром сдуло. Санс был Сансом. Обычным, нормальным, стандартным. Старшая, любимая ленивая груда костей. Всё как обычно. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего. И чего Папайрус так взвился?.. Может быть, ему вообще всё это с усталости привиделось? Но шарф?..  
\- Кстати, Санс, а ты мой шарф не видел? – спросил он у брата из кухни, ставя воду на конфорку. Пёс-поменьше всё ещё сидел в шкафу и тихо грыз там косточку. Папайрус побрезговал трогать его: ещё подцепит гадость какую, лечись потом. Лучше Санса заставить, у него с этими монстрами получше отношения. – Я потерял его.  
\- Кстати, насчёт этого, - Санс всё же встал с дивана и появился на пороге кухни, - я как раз хотел тебя спросить.  
Папайрус напрягся: неужели он рано расслабился?  
\- С тобой всё в порядке? – ширококостный скелет выглядел серьёзным. – Просто ты пришёл ко мне в комнату, просто открыл дверь, вошёл, отдал мне шарф со словами «тебе нужнее», после чего ушёл. И не просто ушёл, а в магазин. Причём в дальний, а не в тот, который буквально за углом, - Санс был удивлён. – Это как понимать?  
\- Я не мог отдать тебе шарф, - не поверил ему Папс, ведь эта вещь была его самой любимой. Когда-то старший брат подарил его младшему, и Папайрус хранил его бережно, с любовью. А тут такое? – Он же…  
\- Твой любимый, я знаю. Я тоже удивился, поэтому и спрашиваю, - Санс казался слегка встревоженным. – Может быть, ты просто сильно устал, поэтому начал ловить галлюцинации? Я могу потрещать с Андайн: передышки иногда нужны, - осторожно добавил он.  
\- Н-нет, не стоит! – замахал руками Папайрус, да только не рассчитал немного расстояния и сбил локтём кастрюлю с уже вскипевшей водой. Кипяток ошпарил его по колену, заставив отпрыгнуть и зашипеть, болезненно зажмурившись.  
Санс, на удивление, среагировал быстрее, схватив полотенце и кинув его на пол, чтобы сразу всё впиталось. Он рывком дотащил брата до раковины и, нагло задрав чужую ногу, подставил обожжённое место под струю холодной воды.  
\- Ая-яй, - хныкнул Папайрус, - ну как так-то?!  
\- Тебе пора переставать так активно заниматься, - Санс выглядел чрезвычайно серьёзно. – Я завтра же поговорю с Андайн.  
\- Нет, не надо! – пискнул тот. – В смысле… Я сам. Спасибо, конечно, что ты хочешь помочь мне, но есть вещи, которые я должен делать сам, - он тепло улыбнулся брату, превозмогая неприятные ощущения в колене. – Так что я сам с ней поговорю. Может быть, удастся её убедить немного сбавить темп. Потому что доктор Альфис сказала, что та бесится из-за того, что она забыла поздравить её с днём рождения… Вот и прёт… негатив.  
Они осторожно переместились в зал, на диван, к полуработающему телевизору.  
\- В морозильнике есть бутылки с замороженной водой, принесёшь? – Папайрус не знал, что надо делать в подобного рода ситуациях, но то, что у них не было дома лекарств, - это факт. А так хотя бы зудеть поменьше будет.  
Санс кивнул и, активировав голубую магию, почти сразу же перенёс в комнату нужный предмет.  
\- Я думал, ты сходишь… - вырвалось из Папса.  
\- Лень, - хмыкнул тот. – Знаешь, из-за чего скелет не хочет лишний раз ходить на кухню?  
\- Из-за чего?  
\- Чтобы сохранить фигуры тонКОСТЬ, - снова скаламбурил он.  
\- Ох, Са-а-а-анс, - Папайрус-таки засмеялся.  
Остаток ночи они провели спокойно. Папс даже поспал, а под утро и нога болеть перестала. Возможно, Санс немного поколдовал, но возвращаясь к Андайн, младший брат понимал, что у него ничего не болит.

***

Андайн уже ждала своего непутёвого ученика. И стоило тому появиться на пороге тренировочной площади, как синее копьё снесло и без того страдающую от ежедневного насилия дверь.  
\- Ты опоздал! – загоготала монстр.  
\- Неправда! – воскликнул Папайрус. – Я пришёл даже раньше положенного времени!  
Скелет наивно полагал, что их тренировки всегда начинают в восемь, а он пришёл часом раньше. И умудрился опоздать. Ну как так-то?!  
\- Ты. Опоздал, - разделяя слова, прошипела та. – В наказание – двадцать кругов по ВСЕЙ территории! Сейчас же!  
Папайрус, давно прознавший всецело буйный характер своего учителя, предпочёл послушно побежать по траектории, решив, что поговорит с ней, когда будет хотя бы пятиминутный перерыв. Потому что сегодня Андайн была ещё злее, чем обычно. Неужели одно-единственное забытое поздравление может так сильно испортить монстру настроение? Папайрус недоумевал…

Андайн и слушать его не стала. Даже больше, прервала и сказала, что если Папайрус настроен серьёзно, чтобы вступить в королевскую стражу, то он должен взобраться на самый высокий склон в Сноудине без помощи подручных средств и магии. Только после этого она всерьёз, вот прямо по-настоящему сможет рассматривать его кандидатуру. А на вопрос, зачем тогда было всё вот это, что терпел скелет последнее время, она ответила, что простую физическую подготовку никто не отменял. И теперь Папайрус, в принципе, готов пройти самое последнее испытание перед сражением с самой Андайн, чтобы доказать, что он готов. Готов полностью.  
Завтрашний день женщина-монстр во всех смыслах великодушно разрешила провести за отдыхом, сном и хорошей едой, потому что послезавтра, ровно в восемь утра, она будет ждать скелета у подножья самой высокой горы в Сноудине – Сноухилл. Поговаривали, что на самой высокой её точке температура снижается настолько, что может замёрзнуть собственная душа. И только тот, чьё сердце наполнено истинной РЕШИМОСТЬЮ, способен пройти это испытание и остаться в живых. Ведь взобраться туда предстояло исключительно собственными силами. Это была последняя проверка на силу воли, упорство и храбрость. А ещё на то, сможет ли Папайрус остаться верным себе: не поддастся ли он искушению воспользоваться магией и чуть-чуть, буквально капельку помочь себе? Он сам не знал… Лишь верил, что будет делать всё, чтобы пройти столь сложное испытание.  
Дверь дома была, как обычно, открыта. Вероятно, Санс опять за телевизором или у себя в комнате поедает хот-доги. Но в зале его не оказалось, и Папайрус, широко зевнув, побрёл к себе, забыв даже скинуть сапоги в коридоре.  
Он рухнул на свою постель и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон. Однако сразу же вскочил, потому что в комнате Санса раздался страшный грохот.  
\- Да что такое?! – прорычал уже Папайрус и ринулся к тому, цокая каблуками по полу.  
Он ворвался в комнату в тот момент, когда Санс, сидя у окна, снова тискал знакомый красный шарф, а заодно себя. Старший брат ошарашено уставился на младшего, замершего на пороге комнаты, не в силах отвести взгляда от голубого члена, светящегося в широкой ладони скелета.  
\- П-папс!!! – пискнул Санс. – Это не то, о ч-чём ты подумал!!!  
Папайрус не думал вообще ни о чём: он даже не заметил разбитого горшка со старым фикусом, слетевшего, видимо, от всплеска магии со шкафа напротив. Нет, Папс пялился на голубой член, а потом с трудом перевёл взгляд на лицо скелета.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста, - прохныкал тот. – Я ужасный б-брат, я знаю, но…  
\- Продолжай, - вырвалось изо рта Папса раньше, чем тот успел осознать, что сказал.  
Санс вытаращился на него полупустыми глазницами, не веря услышанному.  
\- Я н-не могу… - пролепетал он. – Ведь ты…  
Папайрус в несколько широких шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и, потянув на себя шарф, осторожно накрыл им глаза Санса, не давая тому смотреть на себя.  
\- Так лучше? – его голос стал чересчур глубоким, даже слегка бархатистым. И Санс кивнул.  
Его рука скользнула по члену, сжимая его, а с губ сорвался первый стон. Шарф удачно поддерживал иллюзию того, что рядом никого не было, хотя Папайрус сидел на корточках подле него и, не дыша, смотрел на то, как раскатывалась голубоватая смазка по стволу плоти. Старший брат слабо всхлипнул, постепенно ускоряя темп. Он шире раздвинул ноги, тяжело дыша и увлечённо постукивая зубами от удовольствия.  
\- П-паппи, - простонал он, - д-да…  
Рука всё убыстрялась, а Санс запрокинул голову, сжимая второй ладонью ткань шарфа, стягивая его чуть ниже, вдыхая аромат младшего брата…  
Вскрик был негромким, но настолько проникновенным и чувственным, что Папайрус еле удержался на ногах, чтобы не рухнуть на колени вперёд и, подползя к брату, помочь ему самостоятельно. Ширококостный скелет дрожал, всё ещё сжимая постепенно затухающую и исчезающую плоть, не зная, куда деть выплеснувшуюся магию.  
\- Дай-ка сюда, - Папайрус перехватил его ладонь и, материализовав собственный оранжевый язык, прошёлся по одному из пальцев, собирая энергию брата.  
\- Н-не надо!!! – воскликнул тот, зажмурившись. Но младшенький был настроен решительно.  
Он тщательно облизывал каждую фалангу, вычищая косточки, одну за другой, наслаждаясь теплом ладони, слабо подрагивающей, когда язык касался её.  
\- Вот так-то, - Папс отодвинулся. – Ложись спать, - он поднялся и вышел вон из комнаты, наступив на землю из фикуса и, не заметив этого, разнося по дому грязь: его самого ждала холодная постель. А всё произошедшее казалось лишь дурным сном: хотелось проснуться. Ведь скоро его заключительный этап подготовки, он не должен отвлекаться ни на что.

***

Папайрус был уже на месте, когда появилась Андайн.  
\- Ты опоздала, - коротко сказал он, глядя куда-то вдаль.  
\- Я сказала быть здесь в восемь, а не раньше или позже, - огрызнулась та. – Так что не мои проблемы, что ты мог замёрзнуть, ожидая меня.  
Папс перевёл на неё немигающий взгляд: а приди он минутой позже (хоть и было бы семь часов пятьдесят девять минут утра), ему пафосно объявили бы, что он опоздал. И за этим последовало бы наказание. А тут, когда Андайн сама почти села в лужу, всё якобы и так было не по её вине.  
\- Ты готов? – спросила она, задрав голову и глядя на скрывающуюся за вихрем снега вершину Сноухилл. – Ты точно готов?  
Папайрус кивнул: он так и не придумал, как лучше взобраться наверх, но знал точно – никакой магии, он должен сделать всё абсолютно самостоятельно.  
\- Я буду ждать тебя там, - Андайн резко оттолкнулась от земли ногами и взлетела ввысь, помогая себе магией. Ей-то можно было ею пользоваться.  
\- Да, спасибо за напутствие, - и без того малое количество оптимизма иссякало со скоростью света.  
Делать нечего, надо лезть.

Папайрус то ругался, то молился, то думал о чём-то, что не было связано с холодом и этой проклятой горой, которую он ненавидел всеми фибрами души. Скелет не знал, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он начал свой путь, но пальцы давным-давно замёрзли, а сквозь зубы порой вылетал иней. Монстру казалось, что собственные кости промёрзли настолько, что теперь он не скелет, а какой-нибудь снежный монстр со снежинками внутри. И это было не смешно. Наоборот, Папайрусу было страшно: только вися там, на не очень крутых, но чертовски скользких, поганых склонах, он вдруг осознал, что если упадёт и не успеет активировать магию, то он просто-напросто разобьётся. Кости раздробятся до мельчайших частиц, и его прах моментально разнесётся над Сноудином, смешиваясь со снегом…  
Ужас сковал оранжевую душу, лишая Папайруса хоть какой-то надежды на то, что у него есть шанс выжить. Вернее, он был, но только один: взобраться наверх. Потому что холод пронизывал его настолько, оседая на позвонках, что собственная душа, бешено колотящаяся внутри в начале пути, уже замерла, словно не веря, что её обладатель дойдёт до конца пути, не умерев.  
В голове было настолько пусто, что Папс не знал, о чём и думать. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать, что тема для размышлений имелась, но скелету было настолько стыдно тормошить её, что он предпочёл сосредоточиться на снегу, по которому скользили почти заледеневшие ладони, чем думать о том, к чему раз за разом возвращались его мысли.  
Почему Папайрус довёл ситуацию до такого? Почему он позволил брату творить такой беспредел? Почему он сам втянулся в это хаос, не прерывая его, а, наоборот, получая от него удовольствие?  
Именно последняя мысль больше всего пугала Папайруса. Он прибежал к брату, готовый защищать его, но в итоге уже второй раз стал свидетелем того, как Санс избавляется от накопившихся эмоций лишнего характера, связанных с его младшим братом. Перед глазами до сих пор стояло его лицо, наполненное смущением и вожделением. Санс ведь не выкинул его из комнаты, хотя мог сделать это буквально щелчком пальцев. Наоборот, он словно желал, чтобы младший брат оказался внутри. Может ли быть, что Санс специально уронил тот горшок, чтобы Папайрус прибежал к нему? Могло ли быть так, что Санс хотел этого? Хотел, чтобы Папс его увидел. Хотел, чтобы Папс поддался соблазну. Можно ли считать, что Санс специально творил всё это, чтобы Папайрус знал о нём?  
У скелета не было ответа на этот вопрос. Он лишь упрямо лез вверх, не чувствуя конечностей, но ощущая, как полыхают оранжевым щёки черепа. Санс вроде бы никогда в жизни не был подвержен интригам. Он слишком ленив для этого, но продумать столь нехитрый план, а, главное, воплотить его в жизни, тоже было нетрудно. Точно ли Санс размышлял так же, как сейчас Папайрус? Или, возможно, младший брат просто надумал себе всё это, чтобы хоть как-то оправдаться перед самим собой, перед своей собственной совестью, которая укоризненно качала головой, приговаривая: «Ая-яй, Папайрус, плохой мальчик, нехорошо испытывать влечение к своему старшему брату».  
\- Уиви!!! – пискнул монстр, ощущая, как соскальзывают руки с ледяного бугра, рассыпающегося под пальцами. Скелет проехал на животе вниз приличное расстояние, оказавшись дальше от заветной цели, чем ему бы хотелось. – Вот шлак! – выругался он.  
На глазах появились слёзы обиды: он не может даже с какой-то горой справиться, что уж говорить о чём-то большем?!  
Папайрус чувствовал себя ничтожеством, грязным, униженным ничтожеством, которое по социальному статусу стояло даже ниже, чем самая дешёвая проститутка Сноудина. Это убивало его, опускало ниже плинтуса, и на долю секунды в голове промелькнула предательская мысль: наверное, скелет забрался уже достаточно высоко… Почему бы не оттолкнуться ногами ото льда и, взмыв в небо, рухнуть вниз: быстро и безболезненно. Кости мгновенно превратятся в прах, и Папайрус в последний раз сможет взглянуть на брата, сидящего у себя в комнате и теребящего его шарф.  
\- Н-нет!!! – вдруг выкрикнул он. – Так нельзя!  
На него налетел порыв ветра, заглушивший эхо, но Папайрус, уже готовый отпустить самого себя, вдруг понял крайне банальную вещь: он – трус. И всегда им был. Папс никогда в жизни не сможет признаться не то что брату – самому себе в том, что он чувствует на самом деле. В том, о чём он думает на самом деле. Даже под дулом самой крутой пушки доктора Альфис. Даже под ногами Чары, упирающей ему между глаз кончик остро заточенного ножа.  
Папайрус никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не сможет преодолеть это ужасное чувство, и он никогда, реально никогда не станет по-настоящему храбрым. Даже если он заберётся на вершину Сноухилл, даже если он одолеет Андайн в финальной схватке, даже если он станет самым крутым и неповторимым монстром, достойным самого лучшего призвания, Папайрус всё равно будет трусом.

Ведь он не может открыто признаться самому себе в том, что в его голове в один момент зародились странные чувства. Например, иного рода любовь к старшему брату.

Папайрус замер на своём пути, уткнувшись лицом в холодный и мокрый снег, неприятно царапающий скулы черепа. Это уже давно перестало помогать ему остужать самого себя, потому что тело медленно, но верно привыкало к внезапно изменившимся параметрам окружающей среды. Руки не чувствовали адского холода, а кости хребта привыкли к склизкому снегу, липнущему к ним и не желающему оттаивать: вероятно, Папс потом заболеет, но сейчас организм мобилизовался, и скелет почувствовал, что в нём открывается второе дыхание.  
Никакой магии, никакой помощи. Он должен доказать самому себе, что он – не трус! Он способен сдержать своё слово и добраться до вершины, не задерживая Андайн. Хоть время и было неограниченно, тренер обрадуется хотя бы совсем немного, если Папайрус условно быстро справится с самой сложной её тренировкой.  
И потому Папс полез обратно, плюнув на сапоги, скользящие по снегу, на руки, отчаянно цепляющиеся за выступы. Он подумал, что в собственных глазах будет выглядеть лучше, если справится хотя бы с такой маленькой частью проблем своими силами. Он докажет самому себе, что он – не ничтожество! Что в нём есть что-то стоящее, за что его можно ценить и уважать. Пусть даже скелет опустился до того, что смотрит на брата, как на возможного партнёра…  
Ну и что, что во всём Подземелье больше нет монстров их типа? Это ведь не повод, чтобы испытывать влечение к тому, кто был родным практически во всех смыслах. Санс просто не мог быть привлекательным в глазах Папайруса. И вообще, наверное, это он сам – старший брат – виноват во всём, что происходит. Ведь Папс сроду не думал о чём-то подобном, а всё началось, когда он впервые его увидел. При этом воспоминании, казалось, даже собственная рыжая душа немного оттаяла и затрепетала, согревая Папайруса изнутри: плохо, грязно, ненормально… но так притягательно. Скелет лишь облизнул материализовавшимся языком зубы, сплёвывая налипший на них снег.  
\- Я смогу. Просто забирайся выше, ползи вперёд! Я смогу! – подбадривал он себя. – Я – великий и неповторимый Папайрус, нья-ха-ха! Сноухилл мне нипочём! Как и весь мир!  
Глупые слова, слишком наивные, но они всегда придавали скелету сил, и сейчас он в очередной раз почувствовал прилив энергии, который позволил ему быстро заскользить вверх, постепенно проявляя очертания вершины Сноухилл.  
Вперёд. Быстро. Ловко. Сосредоточенно.  
Папайрус сможет. Он готов преодолеть даже такое препятствие, он готов к чему угодно, только бы доказать всему миру и себе в частности, что он лучше, чем думает о себе. Поэтому руки в насквозь промокших варежках, не чувствующие холода, просто цеплялись за промёрзлую землю, таща их обладателя всё выше и выше. Папайрус не переставал бубнить себе под нос о том, что он сможет, что у него всё получится, когда, наконец, руки зацепились за поразительно непривычно ровный выступ, и скелет рывком вытянул туда себя, распластавшись на снегу, лицом вниз, переводя дух.  
\- Поздравляю, - голос Андайн оказался услышан неожиданно, - ты, на удивление, достаточно быстро сюда забрался. Я думала, это займёт раза в три больше времени.  
Папайрус оторвал лицо от снега и, утираясь варежкой, посмотрел на тренера: та сидела на камне, закинув ногу на ногу и постукивая материализованным копьём по земле. Воздух вокруг был поразительно тёплым. Не таким, как буквально метром ниже. Словно они были выше облаков, которые и создавали холод, ветер и снег. Папс был не силён в метеорологии, из-за чего и не мог внятно объяснить данное погодное явление. Однако стоило ему открыть рот и попытаться спросить, почему так, как на них налетел яростно-холодный порыв ветра, и скелет замолчал, понимая, что рано поторопился с выводами. Тут ветер был намного злее, чем когда он только забирался сюда.  
\- Я долго поднимался? – стуча зубами, поинтересовался он.  
\- Сейчас три часа дня, - отозвалась Андайн, - не самый плохой результат, если быть честной.  
Папайрус расцвёл на глазах: он радостно взвизгнул и вскочил на ноги, радуясь такой своеобразной похвале. Ведомый порывом эмоций, Папс даже ухватил Андайн за руку и легко подкинул её вверх, следом же ловя.  
\- Эй-эй-эй! – вознегодовала девушка. – Руки!  
\- Прости, - Папс отпустил её, - просто… просто… У меня ведь получилось, да? Это значит, что я теперь стопроцентно могу двигаться дальше? Теперь у меня появился самый настоящий, самый реальный шанс попасть в королевскую стражу?  
\- В принципе, да, - откашлялась Андайн. – Однако сначала ты должен сразиться со мной. Но это будет несколько позже. Сейчас тебе нужен отдых, а затем…  
\- Нет! – вдруг твёрдо вскинулся Папайрус. – Я хочу сейчас.  
\- Но ты устал, - нахмурилась девушка доктора Альфис, - какая битва?  
\- Я сказал: хочу сейчас, - упрямо повторил Папс. – Если я проиграю, значит, так тому и быть.  
\- Я согласна, но при одном условии, - рыба усмехнулась, оголяя свои острые зубы. – Если ты проиграешь, то больше не будешь пытаться попасть в королевскую стражу. Вернёшься домой и будешь жить своей обычной жизнью.  
Папайрус несколько минут молчал, обдумывая её предложение:  
\- Хорошо, Андайн, - он кивнул, - я согласен. Ты многому научила меня. И именно ты сделала меня таким, каким я стал сейчас. Поэтому я в любом случае тебе благодарен. И я уважаю твою просьбу, поэтому – я согласен.  
Его магия вспыхнула оранжевым, озаряя мертвенно бледную, как кость, гору Сноухилл.

***

Андайн тяжело дыша, опираясь о копьё. Папайрус стоял напротив, зажимая рукой кровоточащую рану на рёбрах. Грязная, заледеневшая варежка слабо пропитывалась кровью, но всё же немного помогало остановить её за счёт холода.  
\- А ты действительно вырос, Папс, - Андайн чувствовала адскую тяжесть в ногах. Когда же мелкий и упрямый мальчишка вырос в настоящего монстра, силой и упорством добившегося таких результатов? Она была крайне горда и довольна им, хоть и старалась не показывать этого. – Я рада, что смогла столько всего в тебя вложить.  
\- Так каков вердикт? – сам Папайрус тоже тяжело дышал, готовый вот-вот рухнуть на колени от усталости: возможно, он всё же немного переоценил свои силы, и стоило отложить битву на потом.  
\- Ты точно достоин быть членом королевской гвардии, а если будешь продолжать в том же духе, то такими темпами и главой всей стражи станешь, - улыбнулась рыба. – Так что предлагаю вернуться вниз, отдохнуть, а уже потом обсудить все детали.  
\- Нье-хе-хе-хе, - Папс довольно усмехнулся, вновь возвращаясь к уже привычному образу доброго и наивного ребёнка, - великий и неповторимый Папайрус смог!  
Они телепортировались в дом Папайруса, где тот усадил Андайн на диван, а сам ушёл к себе. Стоило увидеть кровать, как глаза закрылись сами по себе, и монстр провалился в крепкий сон, забыв о том, что на диване сидела его тренер – которая, впрочем, там же и уснула, забив на всё.

Папайрус заворочался на постели, после чего резко вскочил на ней, услышав гулкий стук, грубо резанувший его слух.  
\- Что за?! – он удивлённо воззрился на брата, сидящего рядом и по какой-то причине наклонившегося в сторону пола. – Ты что делаешь?  
\- Прости, разбудил… - он смущённо усмехнулся. – Просто ты в одежде опять спишь. И я хотел снять с тебя сапоги. Один вот уронил, - он виновато склонил голову вбок. – Я не хотел тебя будить.  
Папс перевёл взгляд на свои ноги: второй сапог мирно покоился на нём, а вот первый, видимо, и стал причиной его выхода из царства Морфея.  
\- И часто ты меня… раздеваешь? – поинтересовался он, стараясь не смотреть на брата.  
\- Не особо. Но в последнее время ты такой уставший, что мне кажется, что просто нельзя тебя так оставлять, - Санс осторожно, но ловко стащил второй сапог и поставил его на пол. – Они ведь грязные.  
\- Да, спасибо, - Папс протёр глазницы руками, обнаружив, что на нём нет варежек. – Ты и…?  
\- Да, закинул в стирку, - брат хихикнул, - они тоже были очень грязными.  
\- Не совсем понимаю, с чего на тебя напал такой приступ чистоплотности. Из нас двоих свои носки по дому обычно ты разбрасываешь, а не я, - недоумевал будущий королевский гвардеец. – Почему ты это делаешь? – в голове снова появились разного рода подозрения, но Папайрус упорно не мог их обосновать. Санс вообще в целом вёл себя странно, когда был рядом с ним. Особенно в последнее время.  
\- Ну просто, - Санс уселся на его постели, повернув голову в сторону и глядя куда-то в стену, лениво изучая уже не раз виденные плакаты брата, - Андайн сказала, что ты прошёл её испытания и теперь, скорее всего, точно станешь членом королевской стражи. И я подумал, почему бы не сделать тебе приятно…  
Между ними повисла неловкая пауза: Папайрус думал о том, что всё происходящее вокруг очень странно, а Санс сидел, смущённо глядя куда-то в сторону, потому что скулы начинали предательски голубеть.  
\- Можно тебя спросить?  
\- Я хотел сказать…  
Они заговорил одновременно. И также синхронно замолчали.  
\- Ты первый, - уступил место старшему брату Папс. – Говори.  
\- Я хотел сказать, - Санс, наконец, набрался смелости посмотреть прямо в глаза брату, - что я очень рад за тебя. Ты такой молодец! Ты так старался, так стремился к этому. И я искренне горжусь тобой.  
\- Спасибо, - Папс чувствовал, как собственная душа наполняется теплом, ощущая всю глубину трогательности этих слов.  
\- Да, возможно, я не прав, - тем временем продолжал его старший брат, - но мне кажется, что такое больше нельзя скрывать.  
\- О чём ты? – Папайрус всё ещё не отошёл от теплоты, приятно заполнившей его. И потому, сквозь кокон эйфории, он не сразу понял, что именно озвучил Санс. – Что ты сказал? – переспросил он, подумав, что ослышался. Его голос звучал немного легкомысленно, и это явно самую каплю зацепило брата.  
\- Я сказал, что люблю тебя, - нахмурился он, скрещивая руки на груди, - и люблю куда сильнее, чем следовало бы. И это не смешно!  
\- Разве я смеялся? – Папс всё ещё не догонял, о чём шла речь.  
\- Ну это твоё «что ты сказал?» прозвучало так, как будто бы смеялся, - обиженно насупился другой монстр.  
Папайрус не ответил, осмысливая их диалог. Ему потребовалась, как минимум, пара минут на то, чтобы до него, наконец, по-настоящему дошло, что именно вкладывал в свои слова Санс.  
\- Санс, я… - Папс не ожидал, что смутится настолько, что собственные скулы вспыхнут оранжевым, а язык предательски оближет зубы.  
\- Просто я столько всего обдумал, когда ты ушёл от меня в последний раз, - стоило лишь немного подцепить брата, и тот заговорил сам. Плотину снесло, барьер разрушило, и информация полилась из него потоком. – Я вдруг понял, что я не могу так: жить, скрываясь. Но в то же время я понимаю, что и по-другому быть не может. Я знаю, что я ужасный брат, раз докатился до такого, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я пытался отвлекаться: пил, даже работал, но мне ничего не помогает, понимаешь? Вообще ничего! Я не знаю, что ещё мне нужно сделать, чтобы не думать об этом. Я постоянно возвращаюсь к этому. Постоянно смотрю на тебя и понимаю, что не могу больше сдерживаться. И из-за этого я боюсь, боюсь, что натворю дел, которые потом не смогу разгрести. По моей вине и так уже были… инциденты, из-за которых я сам сильно смущался и тебя заставлял нервничать. Я просто так не могу, и…  
\- Тш-ш-ш, - Папайрус вдруг приложил указательный палец к зубам старшего брата, как бы прерывая его изречения.  
Санс послушно замолчал, внутренне содрогаясь от того, что Паппи был настолько близко к нему. А Папайрус же вдруг вспомнил всё, о чём он думал, когда взбирался на Сноухилл: как он корил себя, как обдумывал всё это, к каким выводам приходил… Но все мысли разбивались о невидимую стену, потому что брат был рядом с ним, поразительно доверчивый, непривычный, но такой притягательный. И когда Папс слабо клацнул его собственными зубами, тот поголубел ещё сильнее, но обхватил брата за шею, притягивая к себе.  
\- Это безумие, - прошептал Санс.  
\- Но мы оба готовы к нему, - вторил ему Папс.  
Они рухнули на постель. Папайрус придавливал брата к матрасу, получая удовольствие от вкушения запретного плода.  
Монстр обхватил младшего брата ногами, обнимая, смущённо клацая его зубами и не торопясь материализовывать голубой язык, хотя явно хотелось. Папайрус первым преодолел этот барьер и широко лизнул его по скуле, как бы расслабляя. И Санс ответил… Голубой и оранжевый языки сплелись, смешивая энергию, заставляя своих хозяев постанывать и немного ёрзать.  
Чёрные шорты Санса чуть натянулись, ощущая ответную реакцию, пока скелеты целовались, не переставая оглаживать друг друга, соприкасаясь местами чуть шершавыми костями. Старший брат осторожно стянул с Папса его верхнюю одежду, оголяя белые, красивые, по-своему изящные рёбра. Внутри билось оранжевое сердце – его душа, - и скелет, рвано выдохнув, призвал пару магических ладошек. Одна из них ловко скользнула внутрь и огладила трепещущее сердечко по бокам, наслаждаясь хлынувшей с него энергией, моментально впитывающейся в ладонь. Папайрус застонал, задрожав: слишком поразительные ощущения. Слишком сильное удовольствие, захлёстывающее с головой и лишающее остатков сознания.  
Монстр с трудом сполз ниже, где стянул с широких бёдер чёрные шорты и отбросил их в сторону, с удовольствием рассматривая голубой член, стоящий колом.  
\- П-паппи… - пролепетал Санс, переставший терзать его душу и вернувший её на место.  
Его глаза, что были заволочены пеленой желания, смотрели на брата с целой смесью чувств: вожделение, приправленное похотливым желанием, и нотка ужаса, смешанная с осознанием неправильности, через которую они оба сейчас переступали. Всё же когда твоего типа монстров почти нет, ты невольно начинаешь смотреть на того, кто был…  
Например, на Папайруса, который снова показал яркий оранжевый язык, скользнувший по голубому, чуть подрагивающему члену, словно пробуя его на вкус. Ширококостный скелет всхлипнул, комкая простынь, чуть дёрнувшись. Однако Папс осторожно удерживал его на месте, сосредоточенно вылизывая подрагивающий член и наслаждаясь сдавленными всхлипами старшего брата, который и мечтать не смел о чём-то подобном.  
Голубые ладошки снова проворно выхватили трепещущее сердечко, и Санс демонстративно – но мягко-мягко, словно душа была сделана из фарфора, - скользнул по ней собственным языком, заставляя Папайруса удивлённо воззриться на него и невольно обхватить собственный член ладонью, сдавливая.  
\- Продолжай, - прошептал низкорослый скелет.  
Оранжевый язык удлинился и обвился вокруг ствола, обхватывая его и сжимая. Белые широкие зубы, всегда похожие на добрую и немного наивную улыбку, разомкнулись, пропуская голубой член внутрь.  
Санс задрожал и, не выдержав, закрыл глаза, тиская душу брата и толкаясь в челюсть, словно стремясь полностью погрузить пульсирующую плоть в рот. Но его размер позволял Папайрусу ритмично поднимать и опускать голову, не забывая сдавливать ствол языком. Его собственная рука широко скользила по своему члену, постепенно приближая к разрядке.  
\- Пожалуйста, Паппи, - Санс, неимоверно стыдясь этого жеста, буквально на сантиметр раздвинул ноги, приглашая к себе.  
Он всё ещё держал в руке оранжевую душу брата, не желая выпускать его.  
Папс же демонстративно скользнул указательным и средним пальцами по голубому члену, надавливая и лаская. Фаланги собирали немного энергетической смазки, после чего скелет поднял руку выше и, оглаживая грудину, добрался до рта брата.  
\- Оближешь? – чересчур глухим, хрипловатым голосом поинтересовался он.  
Мягкий и влажный язык скользнул по пальцам, слизывая собственную смазку, но при этом обильно смачивая их слюной – сомнительно, что чем-то поможет, но как знать. Папайрус в этот момент прижал свой член к плоти брата и, обхватив их кольцом из пальцев, принялся надрачивать, сжимая, сдавливая, лаская. Санс дёрнулся и застонал, не выпуская пальцев: его скулы светились как два стоп-сигнала – разве что другого цвета, но в темноте их можно было бы увидеть за версту.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - Папайрус достаточно крепко держал того за подбородок, не переставая облизываться и одновременно ласкать их обоих.  
Наконец, пальцы выскользнули изо рта и оказались внизу, прямо напротив магического уплотнения, что создал Санс, почти готовый к самому главному.  
\- Паппи, - он снова притянул брата к себе, целуя и чувствуя, как осторожно входят в него пальцы Папайруса, слегка смазывающие, но по сути – бесполезные. Хотя приятные ощущения от преодолеваемого сопротивления уплотнения были всё же к месту.  
Наконец, монстр оказался между раздвинутыми ногами старшего брата, разглядывающий его голубую, приятную глазу магию, и то, как еле заметно пульсировало магическое уплотнение. Сказать по правде, в мыслях Папайрус иногда давал себе волю и просто пытался гипотетически представить, как всё это проходило бы. И, если честно, он бы не хотел, чтобы брат создавал себе дополнительные части тела… например, округлые бёдра, похожие на женские или задний проход, называемый анусом у людей. К Чаре в Тартарары всё это!  
Белые кости заманчиво поблёскивали в полутьме, и это было самое лучшее зрелище, какое Папайрус когда-либо видел. Он приставил головку члена к входу и чуть надавил, ощущая, как подрагивает под ним Санс: тазовые кости медленно расходились под напором, пропуская его в голубую магию, скопившуюся между бёдер. Скелет вцепился в плечи, выгибаясь в позвоночнике до хруста – на секунду Папсу показалось, что он сломал брата, но тот, слава великим духам, не превратился в прах у него на руках.  
\- Па-аппи… - простонал он, поразительно неторопливо вильнув бёдрами, как бы показывая, что можно быть чуть менее грубым.  
Монстр наклонился и, удобно удерживая себя, принялся не без толики садистского удовольствия входить в тугую энергию и выходить, раздвигая мелко подрагивающие косточки, заставляя старшего брата клацать зубами от удовольствия и пошло выдыхать.  
Папайруса обхватывало очень тугое магическое уплотнение, но член Санса до сих пор стоял, что означало только одно: тому это дело до поразительного нравилось. Толкнуться вглубь, ощущая, как его сдавливает, - немного выйти, облегчённо выдыхая. И снова – по кругу.  
Младший брат постепенно ускорялся, нависнув над старшим, принимаясь медленно, но верно вдалбливать того в постель, с каждым разом всё лучше и легче проникая внутрь. Ширококостный скелет стонал, подмахивая бёдрами и звал другого монстра по имени, запрокинув голову. Шейные позвонки притягивали, и Папс рухнул на другого монстра, слабо покусывая косточки шеи и заставляя Санса тем самым ещё активнее подмахивать ему.  
Монстр умудрился вновь вытащить душу брата, что вернулась туда некоторое время назад, однако теперь его рука сжимала собственное сердечко в том числе. Папс усмехнулся, глядя на пылающие скулы старшего, на его довольную улыбку… И громко вскрикнул, когда тот сжал оба сердца в ладони, заставляя их сочиться, а тела – пронзать удовольствием. Экстаз колючими иглами впивался в позвонки хребта, пробираясь от копчика до затылка, погружая их обоих в мир сплошного удовольствия. Магия схлестнулась, смешиваясь: по комнате против воли начали летать разные предметы, падая туда, куда долетали.  
Санс почти неконтролируемо вдавливал души друг в друга, практически максимально соединяя их, держась уже на грани, а Папайрус просто насаживал его на себя, уже ни о чём не заботясь. Похоть накрыла обоих монстров с головой, утаскивая в объятия вожделения – жаркого, влажного, горячего.  
Кровать тихо поскрипывала, а воздух вокруг раскалялся, наполняясь влажными шлепками, смешанными со стонами и просьбами не останавливаться. Хотя сомнительно, что кто-то из них смог бы сейчас оторваться от партнёра и, попрощавшись, уйти. Хотелось завершить начатое.  
Разрядка приближалась стремительно, и скелеты, вскрикнув в головы, заполнили комнату мощным выбросом магии, что схлестнулась, смешиваясь в причудливы коктейль, и вырвалась наружу, орошая собой достаточно большой радиус. Папайрус без сил повалился на брата, сгребая его в объятия и прикрывая глаза. Их тела сводила приятная послеоргазменная судорога, и оба монстра, избавившись от ярко-неоновых частей тела и вернув души на место, провалились в забытье, не забыв о том, чтобы вновь клацнуть друг друга зубами, смущённо улыбаясь.

Папайрус проспал долгое время, восстанавливаясь окончательно: когда он пришёл в себя, вокруг – в комнате – стоял сплошной бардак, а он сам, в полуодетом виде, валялся на постели. Санса не было. И даже место подле него оказалось холодным, словно скелет ушёл оттуда давным-давно.  
\- Великий и неповторимый Папайрус наломал костей, да? – спросил самого себя Папс, невольно родив абсолютно несмешной каламбур.  
Он с трудом сел и спустил ноги на пол, обнаружив вдруг, что уснул в сапогах. Хотя он был готов хоть все зубы отдать, но поклясться, что уж что-что, а сапоги с него Санс снимал этой ночью…  
\- Ох, шлак… - на полу валялись плакаты и фигурки, книги и журналы – разбросанные, смешанные с грязью – кажется, от тех же сапог. Даже варежки, всё ещё видимо влажные, неаккуратно валялись посреди мусора где-то у двери. – Вот ведь…  
Папс поднялся, с трудом переставляя ноги: он уже не понимал, что происходит, и чувствовал, как где-то в глубине души зарождается ощущение, которое не сулило ничего хорошего. Потому что скелет понимал, что его душа наполняется РЕШИМОСТЬЮ. Решимостью узнать, какого трупа Чары там творится? Что происходит с Сансом? Что происходит у них с Сансом?  
\- Надеюсь, брат, ты честно ответишь на все мои вопросы, - пробормотал Папайрус и, стянув грязные сапоги, босиком направился вниз: как минимум, для начала бы позавтракать да узнать, как у Андайн дела. Ведь он оставил её на диване, внизу.  
Интересно, она всё слышала или нет? Будут ли лишние вопросы? Стоит ли её опасаться или, наоборот, можно довериться? Папс не знал и лишь надеялся, что хуже уже не станет…  
Он ещё никогда так не ошибался.

***

Папайрус спустился вниз и обнаружил, что Андайн там нет. И Санса дома тоже нет, он один. Нахмурившись, скелет прошёл на кухню, где позавтракал не первой свежести спагетти, после чего отправился мыться и стирать одежду: как же хорошо было вернуться к повседневным делам, хоть это и не было чем-то из серии развлечений. Лучше так, чем вновь махаться с Андайн или проходить очередные тренировки. Разумеется, Папс сделал бы всё, чтобы добиться пополнения в королевской гвардии собой любимым, однако он тоже был живым и тоже уставал. Во всяком случае, в последнюю встречу с Андайн, она сказала, что он прошёл, и это было лучшим, что он слышал за последнее время.  
\- Итак, где же всё-таки брат? – вслух спросил самого себя Папайрус. И тут же всплыл ответ: почему бы ему не позвонить?..  
Телефонные гудки символизировали о том, что Санс и не думал ему отвечать. Зато монстру позвонила Андайн:  
\- Давай, может, погуляем напоследок?  
\- Прямо сейчас? – не то чтобы он был против, но хотелось немного побыть одному.  
\- Почему нет? – усмехнулась та. – Подваливай ко мне, - и отключилась.  
Папайрус минуту тупо пялился в телефон, после чего пошёл вычищать сапоги.

К его удивлению, у дверей дома Андайн монстр столкнулся с Сансом. Тот будто бы специально ждал его.  
\- О, Паппи, ты пришёл! – обрадовался он. – Как поживаешь?  
\- Санс, нам надо поговорить, - Папс копчиком чувствовал, что у него больше нет сил терпеть. – Это важно.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Паппи, давай потом, - тот попытался утянуть брата в дом.  
\- Нет, сейчас! – младший брат сжал руки в кулаки, грозно нависая над братом. – Я не понимаю, что у нас происходит, и хочу это выяснить.  
\- Папайрус, - Санс мягко взял его за руки, - почему мы не можем обсудить это дома?  
\- Потому что я пытался, но ты делаешь всё, чтобы запутать меня ещё больше! – тот чуть ли ногами не топал: эмоции, копившиеся долгое время, грозили вырваться наружу штормом, что пройдёт по их семье ураганом разрушительной силы.  
\- Да что не так-то? – старший брат медленно, но верно подводил того к дверям дома Андайн, совсем осторожно подталкивая его к входу.  
\- Да всё не так! Ты говорил мне, что любишь меня, а потом уходил, и как я должен это понимать? Что всё нормально? Что всё идёт так, как надо? Или происходит что-то не то? Я не знаю! Я запутался, Санс, - Папайрус послушно шёл за ним.  
\- Разумеется, я тебя люблю, - ширококостный скелет удивлённо воззрился на брата. – Но… я не уверен, что говорил тебе это. Или ты имеешь в виду, что я говорю тебе этого недостаточно? Хорошо, исправлюсь. Не проблема.  
\- Да я не об этом! – снова застопорился тот. – Ты говорил мне, что пытался отвлечься от меня всем, чем только мог! И работал, и пил, но всё равно у тебя не получалось. Но мне показалось, что я ответил тебе взаимностью, а сейчас ты говоришь так, словно этого ничего не было! И между нами тоже ничего не было!  
Санс промолчал, снизу-вверх глядя на разбушевавшегося Папайруса, чьи скулы почему-то предательски покрывались оранжевым.  
\- Это больно, Санс. Если ты не хотел этого изначально, почему сразу не сказал? Я бы понял… наверное, - скелет устало вздохнул. – Сначала провоцировал, а теперь стоишь тут, как ни в чём не бывало.  
\- Я не уверен в том, что… правильно тебя понимаю, - признался тот, открыв дверь дома Андайн и стоя уже на пороге. – Мне кажется, что мы говорим о разных вещах.  
\- О разных? – насупился Папс. – То есть ты признаёшь, что не понимаешь, о чём я говорю? И если я сделаю вот так, то ты и дальше будешь строить из себя идиота?!  
Санс хотел было уточнить, что именно сейчас подразумевал Папайрус, но тот вдруг наклонился к нему и прильнул зубами к зубам, целуя, крепко сжимая руками его широкие скулы и глядя прямо в глаза.  
Комната, до этого погруженная в гробовую тишину, взорвалась единственной хлопушкой. Спустя несколько секунд включился свет. Папайрус обратил внимание на то, как ошарашено и потрясённо выглядел его брат с голубеющими щеками. Оторвавшись от него, Папс перевёл глаза на комнату: там собрались все их друзья, и лишь Альфис глупо хлопала глазами, окружённая конфетти из хлопушки. Андайн, стоявшая с бутылкой недешёвого на вид алкоголя, приоткрыла рот. Метаттон осторожно закрыл глаза маленькому Монстрёнку и Напстаблуку, что находился рядом с ним, но, по идее, должен был быть рядом со стойкой ди-джея. Ториэль выронила из рук нож, коим собиралась нарезать свой воистину шикарный корично-ирисковый пирог. Звук клацнувшего о пол лезвия вынудил хихикнуть кого-то за всеми ними, отдалённо напоминающего Флауи.  
Вся комната была украшена, на стенах висели плакаты, поздравляющие Папайруса с окончанием тренировок.  
Скелет чувствовал на себе все глаза, что сейчас неотрывно наблюдали за ними с братом. Оранжевая душа в груди, казалось, вот-вот испустит дух. Папайрус выпрямился и, не помня себя, вернулся на улицу, где активировал всю свою магию и рывком перенёсся неизвестно куда. Главное – подальше от них всех!  
\- Паппи уже при… пришёл? – Фриск появился в дверном проходе кухни, где до этого заканчивал варить любимые спагетти с томатной пастой Папса. – Что случилось? – удивился он, не обнаружив громогласного веселья, счастливых воплей и довольно специфического смеха Папайруса.  
Санс закрыл дверь снаружи и рванул к ним домой, надеясь, что младший и чуть глупый, но от этого не менее любимый брат будет там. Однако Папайруса не было, и Санс не знал, – впервые в жизни! – где его искать.

Спустя два часа, все монстры, что были дома у Андайн, включая её саму, разумеется, облазили весь Сноудин, поставили всех псов-поменьше-и-побольше на уши, делая всё, чтобы отыскать Папайруса, но его нигде не было.  
И, возможно, всё было бы не настолько плохо, если бы доктор Альфис случайно не проболталась, что зря она кормила брата Санса. Обычно спокойно, безмятежный и ленивый ширококостный скелет чуть сходу не врезал ей между глаз, активируя свою магию. Благо, Андайн дурой не была и выпроводила Санса к Ториэль, которая его успокоила и привела в чувство. А вот жёлтой ящерке с забавными очками и выпирающими зубками повезло куда меньше…  
В процессе не очень длительной угрозы жизни и обещания, что если Альфис признается по-хорошему, её пощадят, выяснилось, что она проводила эксперимент с одним препаратом, целью которого было выявить потаённые психологические желания монстров, чтобы помогать им лучше их осознавать и, претворяя в жизнь, делать других счастливее.  
Санс знал о том, что обучение брата подходит к концу, а потом специально сговорился с Андайн, чтобы та покруче самого короля Азгора в своё время гоняла Папайруса, заставляя его преодолевать препятствия и подходя к тому самому заветному моменту, когда он наденет на себя обмундирование королевского гвардейца, и его мечта исполнится. Да вот только Альфис – с её благими-то намерениями! – решила, что раз есть шанс, почему бы им не воспользоваться? Она подсыпала препарат в еду, которую Папайрус и употреблял на протяжении достаточно долгого времени, что и привело к такому эффекту.  
И только благодаря стараниями королевской учёной, Санс уже битый час ходил по морозу, наплевав на кучу снега в любимых розовых тапочках, выкрикивая имя брата и понимая, что надежды всё меньше и меньше. Шлак его знает, куда тот подевался.  
\- Думай, Санс, думай, где он может быть?! – ругал самого себя скелет. И ответ вдруг нашёлся сам собой.  
Монстр вспомнил о последнем испытании, что подготовила Андайн для своего самого верного и морально крепкого ученика: взобраться на Сноухилл. Пока тот спал, ундина рассказывала Сансу о том, как невероятно быстро его брат взобрался туда, преодолевая все возможные климатически неприятные погодные условия. Наверняка этот подъём оставил в душе Папайруса знатные ощущения. И можно ли предположить, что скелет на интуитивном уровне сунулся туда, где его, возможно, будут искать в последнюю очередь?  
\- Терять всё равно нечего, - Санс издалека видел гору и решил, что не будет тратить время на пешие прогулки: не сегодня.  
Глаз полыхнул голубой магией, и скелет в три присеста добрался до Сноухилл и поднялся туда. На его счастье, Папайрус был именно там: убитый, раздавленный, униженный… Санс не знал, что правильным было бы сказать. Но это не помешало ему подойти к младшему брату, запутавшемуся из-за очередной выходки доктора Альфис, и просто обнять его – крепко-крепко, как только можно.  
\- Идём домой, Паппи, нам обоим нужно отдохнуть, - прошептал он, и братья телепортировались в дом.

Папайрус невидящим взором смотрел куда-то в никуда, а Санс просто сидел рядом, поглаживая его по голове. Что сказать? Как быть дальше? Брат и без того невольно дров наломал, и как вернуть всё на круги своя, скелет не знал. Обратиться к Альфис? Он боялся, что ящерка ещё сильнее запутает их обоих. Да и Андайн, скорее всего, знатно настучала ей по лбу. Увы, это ничем не поможет…  
\- Они видели это, - вдруг сказал Папс. – Они все видели это. Они все смотрели… на нас.  
\- Они же друзья, должны всё понимать, - спустя несколько секунд, ответил Санс, не переставая гладить брата. Тот лишь подогнул колени к груди, начиная дрожать и еле слышно всхлипывать.  
\- Я… я виноват во всём. Надумал себе чёрте что… не разобрался… и вот, пожалуйста, - он даже не предпринимал попыток вытереть лицо.  
\- Ты здесь не причём, - попытался вразумить его старший брат. – Если бы не… Альфис.  
\- Да плевать на неё, как ты не понимаешь? – вдруг вскочил он. Глазницы были заполнены откровенной печалью, убийственной такой грустью. – Да, она подсыпала мне что-то в еду, а я, наивный дурак, верил, но… но ведь… ты говорил, что тот препарат вытягивает наружу наши потаённые желание… А это значит, что…  
\- Что ты мой брат, - одёрнул его Санс, - и что бы ни происходило, я никогда от тебя не отвернусь.  
Папайрус обессилено рухнул обратно на постель, на колени к Сансу. Тот, как смог в их положении, обнял его, замолчав.  
Что делать дальше – шлак его знает. Скелет не переставал поглаживать младшего брата, что затихал у него на руках, постепенно проваливаясь в тяжёлый сон. Таких ситуаций в жизни Санса никогда не было. Единственное, что он действительно понимал, так это то, что он абсолютно серьёзно не бросит Папайруса – что бы не происходило в их «диКОСТной» жизни. Никогда и ни за что.  
\- Спи спокойно, брат, мы во всём разберёмся, - вымученно улыбнулся Санс, ощущая, как начинает болеть голова: кажется, он всё-таки перемёрз. Возможно, это только к лучшему – у него будет время подумать.  
И скелет завалился набок, засыпая.  
Спустя несколько минут, спящий Папайрус перебрался повыше и, обняв старшего брата, затих окончательно.

За окном дул холодный ветер. Снежинки с удвоенной силой падали на землю, покрывая её белоснежным, как кости, покрывало.  
Надвигалась гроза. Гроза, что скроет собой всё, что происходило в их небольшом городке. Каждая тайна, каждый секрет окажутся завалены снегом и закованы в лёд. Только так можно сохранить то, что не должно выплыть наружу.

Альфис, потупив взор, сидела на табуретке, выслушивая гневную тираду своей любовницы, что сейчас так крепко ругалась, что будь здесь Азгор, он бы самолично рухнул в обморок, свернув уши в трубочки от таких заковыристых и витиеватых выражений.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что должна всё исправить? – выпустив пару и проломив немалое количество мебели и стен, Андайн нависла над ящеркой, гневно топорща плавники. – Чтобы Папайрус был как новенький!  
\- Д-да, разумеется, - пропищала та. – Я в-всё исправлю. О-обещаю.  
\- И смотри у меня! – ундина пригрозила ей. – Не хочется этого говорить, но если всё станет ещё хуже, я предприму куда более серьёзные меры, чем просто разговор.  
\- Я по-поняла, - проблеяла Альфис, - я всё ис-исправлю.  
Андайн устало махнула рукой и, чуть сгорбившись, попрощалась с ней, решив вернуться к себе: всё-таки в Хотлэнде ей частенько бывало не по себе.  
Альфис какое-то время задумчиво осматривала погром, учинённый её любимой, грызя очки, после чего решила спуститься в Настоящую лабораторию. Там она подошла к приборам, фиксирующим состояния Папайруса с того момента, когда она только решила начать своё исследование.  
\- Неплохие результаты, - пробормотала учёная, вглядываясь в показатели, - даже жалко прерывать такой эксперимент.  
\- А придётся, - тоненький и неприятный голосок резанул слух.  
\- Кто здесь? – испуганно обернулась Альфис.  
\- Я Флауи. Помнишь меня? – цветок выскочил прямо из-под ног учёной. – Хочешь маленький секрет? – доктор еле заметно кивнула, неуверенная в том, чего она действительно хочет. – Папайрус – мой лучший друг. И я не позволю тебе ставить на нём эксперименты.  
Вся техника, что наблюдала за младшим из братьев скелетов, почти в мгновение оказалась опутана толстыми лозами, что принялись сдавливать её, ломая, выводя из строя.  
\- Ещё раз услышу о подобном, - пропищал Флауи, - и я буду давить тебя, - он нагло улыбнулся и вновь ушёл под землю, оставляя после себя лишь перепуганную насмерть ящерку да остатки от компьютеров, что затихали, издавая последние предсмертные звуки жизни.  
Альфис выдохнула: как хорошо, что у неё был запасной сервер, куда каждые несколько минут копировалась вся информация, хранившаяся здесь. Возможно, на основе полученных данных, она сможет улучшить свой препарат, и вот тогда монстры действительно станут счастливы.

_По-настоящему счастливы…_


End file.
